kazoku
by michiisyndrome
Summary: The slightest change can have the biggest impact. Uzumaki Naruto finds out what it's like to have precious people earlier on. Haruno Sakura learns to look underneath the underneath. Together, they'll carve out their own paths. AU Rated for Future.
1. Prologue

The slightest change can have the largest difference. Uzumaki Naruto finds out what it's like to have precious people earlier on. Haruno Sakura learns to look underneath the underneath. AU

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the plot or any OCs.

**AN: After reading so many new beginnings and alternate paths stories, I decided I wanted to write my own. I'm not too caught up in the Naruto manga universe and all that, I'll try my best to make it as canon as possible. Same for the characterizations, I'll try not to make it too OOC but since it's my first time writing a Naruto fic (let alone a fic in general for years), just cut me some slack. Read and review please : ) **

*********EDIT: I decided to change the filters to make some people happy. I don't see how it was a problem originally as Naruto & Sakura since they are the main characters, regardless of their relationship. People can be offensive and disrespect the opinions of others, but c'est la vie. I will accept it, if only to make life easier. **

**Oh and pairings, it'll be pretty gen. for a while until they're older since I'm planning to take this into Shippuden too. I'm planning on doing pairings later (prob. NaruHina for sure, but Sakura is still up in the air for now)**

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Haruno Sakura was lost.

She had been shopping in the market with her mother, Haruno Akemi until a whole crowd of people had caused her to lose sight of her mother. Sakura wasn't scared though, at 5-years-old, she was an intelligent girl and knew she was safe in the village.

From early on, she was able to speak at 8 months old and read pretty decent-sized books at age 3. Her parents called her their little prodigy but kept it to themselves about her intelligence. They knew the shinobi would likely draft her if they knew, and Haruno Kenji was not about to let the village take his daughter away to teach her how to kill.

This led to her hiding her thoughts from others and trying to stay unassuming, because that's just what she was taught. Her parents treated her as if she were a normal child, though teaching her logic and morals early on.

Startled out of her reverie, she looked at the source of commotion nearby. There was a man with gravity-defying _grey _hair and a hitaiate over his left eye with a rambunctious man in a green jumpsuit.

Inching closer, she watched them with inquisitive eyes.

"Ha-ha! My eternal rival, I challenge you to a ramen-eating contest! I shall endeavour to win or I will do 500 push-ups with my pinky and run around Konoha in punishment for my lack of youth!" The bowl-haired man in green pointed his finger at his rival, nearly poking him in the eye. Sakura was impressed by the bright white of his teeth.

"Hm." The other man simply hummed, absentmindedly turning the page of an orange-covered book. Sakura had the suspicion that it was one of _those _books that her mother forbid her father from reading, though he still read them in secret while her mother was out.

The man in green seemed to deflate entirely, his eyes round and watery. "My rival! Why must you be so cool? Alas, Kakashi you are a formidable foe!" With that, he seemed to blur away, though one could still hear him shouting distantly about regaining his youth.

_Kakashi? So that is his name._ Sakura contemplated the strange man as he disappeared into the crowd, still indifferent to his surroundings.

She knew they were shinobi, tell-tale by their forehead protectors. On the outside, they didn't look very intimidating or strong but Sakura had a feeling they were. Maybe it was because of her own self, knowing that she didn't look like much either but had a way of thinking logically that children her age often didn't.

Sakura liked the idea of being underestimated, because the surprise and shock when the mask is shed would be gratifying-at least, she thinks it would be. She knew her parents didn't want her to become a shinobi. The Haruno clan wasn't very large nor was it a shinobi clan, it was made up of civilians and were prominent in the merchant world. They simply wanted her to become a part of their work as well.

But Sakura knew she couldn't. Not while she wanted to experience the thrill and be able to do what the ninjas did. Unassuming as she was, she could often see the shinobi running along the rooftops and making impressive leaps, and she wanted that for herself too. It looked freeing and exciting, something other than a boring merchant life.

Ending her musings, she heard her name being called and turned towards her frantic mother breaking through the crowd.

After a good lecture and a relieved hug, Haruno Akemi dragged her daughter away and continued home.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was not a stranger to pain.

From the very beginning of his life, he was subject to glares, threats, and abuse. He never knew the reason why and had an ever-growing sense of hurt in his heart, wondering the maybe he was just a defect-trash that nobody wanted after all. It was what everyone said before, calling him _monster_ and _demon._

That was before though, now people just ignored him as if his existence was nothing. It was worse than the abuse and glares. At least then, he knew they saw him.

He tried to change it with pranks and jokes on the village, but they only seemed to hate him worse. As if his actions validated every rumour and mean comment thrown at him as a truth. But even so, he would do anything just to have that attention. Because any attention was better than none, right? He thought so.

Now he was just tired, a little beaten by the group of villagers who he ran into earlier after an Ichiraku lunch with the Hokage. The ANBU watching him only stopped them once it looked like it would get serious and he was sent off again with a rough shove.

Absently he found himself at the playground and pasted a grin on his face. Running towards the other kids, he shouted happily "Can I play with you too? I'm good with a ball!" Some children immediately left, disgusted looks on their faces while a few tentatively said yes.

Unfortunately it was not to be, as parents spotted him and grabbed their children away to a different area of the park. His smile faded and curved into the saddest expression anyone would've ever seen on a child.

Watery cerulean eyes watched the other children on the playground and heaved a sob. Nobody wanted to play with him. All he wanted was someone to talk to. A friend.

So he sat, by himself on the lonely swing-set where nobody else ventured for fear of the demon.

Alone.

* * *

Swinging her hand clasped in her mother's, Sakura was having a nice stroll home with her mother, enjoying the path they took through the park. A cheery smile was on her face, happy to be spending time with Akemi.

A flash of yellow caught her attention as she watched the other kids on the playground. It was a boy, sitting by himself on the swings, looking downtrodden.

"Kaa-san, who is that?" Sakura questioned quietly, unable to hide her curiosity. She pointed at the boy.

Akemi's lips drew tight in a line and began to push her away gently towards the opposite direction than the playground. "No one you need to concern yourself with Sakura-chan, he's someone bad you shouldn't be around."

Sakura planted her feet firmly to the ground, unwilling to move. She turned around to look her mother in the eyes, the same green reflected back. "Why?"

Her mother frowned further, "Because he is. Everyone knows he is a demon and a monster, nothing but trouble. You'd do well to stay away, Sakura." The loss of the _-chan_ clearly stated she was serious.

The young pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, lips pursed in contemplation. "What makes him a monster, Kaa-san? You said to never judge someone by what other people think, aren't you doing that just now?" It wasn't meant to accuse, but rather Sakura stated it as if a fact.

Stunned, Akemi stammered and scrambled for a response. Deep down, she didn't know either. She knew about the boy being a jinchuuriki and thought it was enough for her, since her neighbours all spoke of his devious actions and his terrorizing the village. But Akemi had always prided herself on her morals and how she would give people the benefit of doubt.

She didn't know the boy, but it felt like it was ingrained in her to hate him. To hate him for what he was and for the destruction he rained on their village, 6 years ago.

But.. even so, as she looked at the boy sitting on the swings now, she couldn't help the motherly instinct inside that cried out at her to pull the boy in her arms.

He just looked so _defeated_. It didn't make sense for a sadistic demon monster to look like that. Sighng, Akemi looked into the eyes of her daughter and smiled sadly. "Yes Sakura-chan, I-I think you're right. He sure doesn't look like a monster. Maybe we should get to know him then, ne?"

Sakura beamed at her mother and broke away from her, pattering with short legs to the dejected figure in orange.

Akemi followed slowly behind, arms hugging her sides. She was still wary, but decided to give the boy a chance because she would feel like the monster herself if she ignored this sad child.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Sakura, what's yours?"

Naruto flinched first, half-cowering at the sudden voice in front of him. He had been staring at the ground, shifting the dirt with his feet when the sight of happy kids playing hurt too much to bear. Naruto clenched his eyes shut in wait, and when no blow came, he slowly brought his eyes up to see a small girl.

His little heart beat a little faster. She was pretty, with glowing green eyes and pastel pink hair. But Naruto swallowed nervously and stayed quiet, unable to force his vocal cords to work.

Tilting her head in confusion, she asked again.

"Ah! I'm-I'm uh.. Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" He stammered, nearly shouting nervously. It was the first time someone talked to him without hate, other than Teuchi and Ayame at the ramen stand and the Hokage himself.

Sakura let herself giggle a bit. He looked adorably confused as to why she was talking to him. "Want to swing together?" She liberally sat down next to him and added, "We can be friends if you want." She felt something compelling her to do this, because it felt like the boy would be someone special to her.

His blue eyes widened. Naruto didn't know if this was a joke but she seemed like she was telling the truth. Her bright eyes stared hopefully and expectantly at him. He hesitated for a moment before he smiled widely enough for it to hurt. Naruto had to blink back tears before he nodded repeatedly, feeling like his heart was about to burst.

His first friend! He could hardly believe it, "Of course, Saku-chan!"

Sakura flushed a little, happily surprised about the nickname and they both began swinging earnestly.

A little further away, Akemi found herself an unoccupied bench and simply watched them, specifically the expressions on the two kids. They were just so _happy._ She shook her head a little, smiling resignedly.

She knew what she had to do.

After some time had passed, Sakura reluctantly stopped swinging and turned to Naruto, who was also slowing to a stop as he saw his new friend do the same.

"I have to go home now, Naru-kun. Kaa-san has to cook dinner and Tou-san is coming home soon." She was a little sad to leave her friend, who was starting to look upset again. "We can play again soon? I think your parents would want you home too!"

Naruto shook his head sadly. "I.. I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents..."

Sakura gasped, horrified and upset for him. "But, where do you live then?" As smart as she was, Sakura was still a 5-year-old and couldn't fathom not having a home with loving parents.

He faked a big smile and waved his hands sheepishly as he saw Sakura getting upset. "Ah.. It's okay Saku-chan, Ji-chan got me a place. It's not much but it's home, you know? I'll be fine."

She shook her head vehemently, flinging her pink locks back and forth. She clenched her fists and whacked him in the shoulder. "It's not fair for you! You should have a home!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke.

Naruto felt himself starting to cry too. "Ne-ne, S-Saku-chan.. don't cry! Or.. or else I will too! Wahh.." He rubbed his eyes with his bright orange sleeves.

Akemi walked up to them as she saw the kids had stopped playing and was startled to hear them start crying. Running up to her daughter, she smoothed her hair gently with one hand and held her close, shushing her quietly.

She turned to Naruto and hesitated, but she looked at him determined and pulled him in her embrace as well, comforting both children as they ran out of tears.

Naruto was shocked, but got over it quickly as he snuggled deeper into the motherly hug. _So this is what having a mom is like. _He held on tight, feeling the warmth penetrate his very being.

Stepping back, she looked at Sakura and Naruto, who were both still bright-eyed but no longer crying. Smiling softly in a way that only mothers can, she held out her hands and said, "Let's go home now ne? Naruto-chan, you can come stay with us if you have nowhere else to go."

Sakura quickly put her hand in her mother's and encouraged Naruto to do the same. She couldn't be any happier to help her new friend.

As for Naruto himself, he was gaping at Akemi, face flushed from crying. He could hardly believe this, that a family would invite him into their lives like this. He pinched himself and still saw the open expressions on both mother and daughter.

Naruto made his decision and took her hand firmly. "Okay."

They all smiled brightly, one boy's a little more brilliant than the rest. Together, they walked back to the Haruno home, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**AN: So this is the beginning, please read and review! I'd like to know how you find the first chapter and the idea. I've always wanted to try it, so hopefully the beginning isn't too bad. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Naruto.

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm really glad for the reviews that gave some critique and encouragement. To the anonymous ones, thank you as well. I only wish I could reply to you all. This chapter is a going to be a little lengthier, I'm planning on an average of 3500 words per? Now without further ado, the chapter!**

**"bold" = thought  
**_"italics"_ = past/emphasis

* * *

**Chapter One: Adjustment  
**_  
It is not flesh and blood,  
but the heart which makes us [family].  
- Johann Schiller_

**One year later...**

It had already been one year since the Haruno family had adopted him into the family. It felt surreal how different it felt to have a family to come home to-a family that protected him from the cruelty of the other villagers.

_It was nerve-wracking entering the Haruno abode, seeing as the matriarch and Sakura had easily accepted him but Naruto knew from experience that men were usually more likely to hate him. Women generally feared him, but their fear stopped them from doing anything physical. _

_Once he entered the house, Sakura immediately dragged him to the living room, eager to present the newest member of their family to her father. Akemi merely smiled indulgently and went to begin dinner, knowing her daughter could handle explaining to Kenji the situation._

_"Tooouu-san!" Sakura took a clumsy leap and latched onto her father's leg, pointing to Naruto. "Meet Naru-kun! He's going to be my younger brother, Kaa-san said so." She excitedly said. At least, Sakura was hoping so. She knew her mother had wanted to, after meeting the boy and finding his situation heartbreaking. _

_Not to mention Sakura was a little bored of keeping only to herself. Reading and increasing her knowledge only went so far to keep her attention. Sakura wanted to play a little more, scared of growing up too fast and missing out on the childish experiences. Mentally, Sakura already felt old, and Naruto brought out the child within._

_"Aa..." Haruno Kenji was certainly surprised. His eyebrows nearly disappeared underneath a messy brown fringe._

_He never expected to have the Kyuubi boy in his house, but refrained from mentioning so. Sakura had to have gotten her intelligence from somewhere after all. Kenji knew his wife well, and understood what was really being said by inviting this boy to live with them._

_It was their way of redemption, for their ignorant treatment to a boy that may or may not be dangerous. Kenji was still wary, but withheld judgment for now. _

_After all, it was just a little boy. What harm could he do now, when he looked so emaciated in those too-big clothes? He trusted his wife and his daughter. If they saw this "Naru-kun" as someone trustworthy, then who was he to say otherwise. _

_So, Haruno Kenji grinned at the scared boy and held out his hand warmly in welcome. "Welcome to the family."_

Naruto felt himself beam at the reflection in the mirror. He felt unrecognizable even to himself. In place of what used to be sad blue eyes and a small tiny figure was one that was bursting with life, filling out healthily as a child his age should. He felt grateful for all that he had now.

Even if it slowly took a while to get accustomed to each other. Naruto and Kenji had tiptoed around each other for a while in the beginning. Naruto, because he was scared of being thrown out for the slightest transgression. Haruno Kenji was, after all, not a tiny man. He was well-built for a civilian and towered over Naruto's small frame. Not to mention, Kenji was clearly where and Kenji, because he was wary of drawing out a possible demon's wrath upon his household.

After months of this behaviour, Haruno Akemi was decidedly ticked that her husband was still acting like an ignoramus despite her already accepting this boy into her fold. With a saccharine smile and a quick wink to Naruto, she had dragged Kenji to another room and beat some sense into him. Sakura still had the sneaking suspicion that Akemi had done so literally.

From then on, Kenji and Naruto seemed to get along well as a strange uncle-nephew sort of relationship. They weren't as close to say they would consider each other father and son, but close enough to prank their oblivious neighbours together.

Akemi typically frowned at such behaviour, but all of them knew she had a hard time fighting the amused smile from reaching her face. The Haruno family had taken a lot of flak for taking in the boy, and the neighbours had gotten snarky almost to the point of harassment. It was the vindictive side of her that allowed the antics, especially when seeing that snooty Kanbara-san next door sporting neon green hair.

Akemi had been a huge part of his life since the day she took him home with her. Naruto remembered the day she came home after getting the papers finished for his adoption.

* * *

_The Haruno matriarch was decidedly nervous. It wasn't often that she came to meet the Hokage, let alone face-to-face about a near-taboo topic. Kenji had often been the one who met with officials with regards to the family businesses, so Akemi had never done this before._

_Taking a deep breath, she stopped outside the Hokage office and asked the shinobi at the front desk for a meeting. She didn't have to wait long before the woman gave a polite smile and led her in. _

_Despite his old age, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage was an intimidating figure. Akemi was no shinobi herself, lacking any talents in the field, but she could tell that behind the grandfatherly disposition lied a sharp intelligent man, gifted the name "God of Shinobi". _

_Hiruzen glanced up and saw her, giving a brief nod to the chunin behind her and the doors closed. Clearing his throat, he clasped his aged hands on his desk and greeted the Haruno amiably, "Ah, Haruno Akemi-san is it? How is Kenji-san and your business doing?" _

_Akemi gave a deep bow and replied, "Hokage-sama, my husband is doing well and we have recently experienced an increase in trade with Tea Country for our wares. It has been doing well for the past months. Thank you for asking, but that is not that I am here today for."_

_Hiruzen took out his pipe and leaned comfortably into his chair. He had already heard reports from his ANBU about Naruto and his interactions with the Haruno family, but wanted to see how she'd explain herself. If there were any hidden motives to hurt the boy, there would be hell to pay for the merchant clan._

_"Aa, proceed Haruno-san." _

_"Well, you see... I have come to ask if I could have permission to adopt Uzumaki Naruto into the Haruno clan, Hokage-sama." Akemi spoke with determination, fists clenching in her passion._

_Hiruzen switched his pipe to the other side and took a moment before a serious expression settled on his visage. "And, Haruno-san, what do you hope to accomplish by taking in the Kyuubi? Perhaps you want to exact punishment, as most of the village does?" He sent a small mental apology to Naruto for equating him with the demon, but he had to know for sure if he could trust the family with the safety of someone he considered his grandson._

_Red bloomed on Akemi's face and her eyes alit with fiery. Hiruzen mused she looked much like an angered porcupine with the bristling of her features and the angry pinch of her mouth. It seems that Naruto had once again worked his magic._

_"Hokage-sama! Forgive me for speaking so frankly, but that is not the Kyuubi! He's just a boy who has no family, no proper home, and deserves to have someone treat him better than what this village has done to him in his short years of life!" Nearly snarling in her righteous fury, Akemi could hardly believe the Hokage himself would conform to the beliefs of the village majority. _

_Sure, Akemi had done so before as well but she was disgusted with Konoha for their treatment of a child. If they had continued, they would have created the demon themselves based on their horrible actions. Akemi thought it'd be justified if Naruto had released the demon on this village and razed it to the ground. With time for self-reflection, she knew Naruto was an unsung hero-keeping a demon inside him to protect Konoha from its destruction._

_Presently, Akemi scowled furiously at her leader, wondering if she had been wrong to admire him for his actions as Hokage. She already disliked the way Naruto had been treated under his care, but she had never thought he would agree to this treatment. _

_Hiruzen cut the Haruno off from her whirling thoughts, and to her surprise, smiled relieved at her. _

_"..Hokage-sama?" Akemi was confused, surely the man would've thrown her out or doled out some sort of punishment for her angry words. She knew her words, despite their truth, had consequences and as a subordinate in this village, would be punished; but, nothing seemed to happen._

_"Haruno-san, I am simply relieved that Naruto has finally found himself a home. It has grieved this old man's heart to know of the village's treatment of him, but as you know, even as leader I cannot forced the people to treat him well." Hiruzen seemed to grow older before her eyes, taking on the years of his age and then some, as if a heavy weight lay upon his shoulders. Rubbing his temples in sorrow, he gazed into the green of Akemi's eyes. "Naruto is a fine boy, and I simply wanted him to be safe. Forgive me for my presumptions, not many would do this without ulterior motives Haruno-san."_

_Akemi understood that it was a test, and blushed in embarrassment at having yelled at her leader. "I should be the one to apologize, Hokage-sama. It was out of line, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt Naruto." She added wryly, "it seems my daughter has already taken him in under her wings."_

_The Hokage simply chuckled jovially and they completed the paperwork to allow the adoption. _

* * *

Coming home, Akemi had given the choice of keeping his last name or changing it to Haruno. As much as the Haruno had been amazing to him, deep inside his heart, he held the hope that one day he would meet someone from wherever Uzumakis came from and he'd know where he came from. The Harunos understood his wish to stay as an Uzumaki, but with the name or not, Naruto had been successfully inducted into their family.

Sakura was really the best part of it all. She was not only his best friend, but now an older sister who patiently taught him how to read, despite him being a rambunctious one. After some painstaking patience and a lot of work, Naruto felt like he could honestly say he was smart.

It had been pointed out to him by Sakura, ever the logical one, that for all the times he has pulled a prank on Konoha, he had devised the plans himself and escaped from shinobi pursuit almost all the time. He could sneak by the chunins and some jounins easily, which spoke of his prowess as a shinobi.

Naruto had sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while laughing, he had said: "It really wasn't that hard Saku-chan, I just did what I thought would be easiest to get out of pain-uh, punishment I mean." He had cursed himself then for stuttering over that word. He hated the looks he got sometimes from the Haruno family, ones that showed they were upset by his past treatment.

He didn't like it when they were upset.

Naruto felt more confident now than ever. He still wanted to be Hokage and prove to everyone that he was worthy of attention, but now.. now he felt like he had something worth protecting. Ji-chan had told him once, that the Hokage was the strongest in the village and with that strength, he protected the village and its people from all dangers with the will of fire. He would become Hokage and protect the village, because that was where his precious people lived.

"Naru-kun! Hurry up, or we'll be late for the academy baka!" Sakura jolted him out of his thoughts with a playful push and ran out the door.

Scrambling for his things and placing them in a bright red backpack, he bolted for the door. "Saaaaaku-chan! Don't leave me behiiind!" Pouting, he was about to jump down the front steps before he changed his mind and ran back inside.

"See you Kaa-chan! We're leaving now." He saw Akemi coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron and gave a quick kiss to her as she stopped in front of him. Grinning, he waved and left again without waiting for reply, shouting for his sister to wait for him.

Akemi shook her head indulgently, eyes twinkling with happiness at the sight of her children in the distance.

With a warm smile, she closed her eyes and felt the sun's rays drifting across her face. Today was a going to be a fine day.

Huffing and puffing, Sakura slumped against her chair and fell bonelessly to her desk, cheek pressed against the cool wood. "Mou, Naru-kun! Why are you still so energetic when we ran all the way here? It's so unfair." She gave a half-hearted tap against his arm, before deciding it was too much effort to do anything more.

Naruto smirked at her, not a hair out of place and breathing normally. They both sat near the back of the classroom, simply because of Sakura's natural tendency to stay under the radar. Naruto himself was already a blaring attention magnet for his bright orange clothing and for what he was.

He had found out he carried the Kyuubi in himself, when he had asked Kenji about why people seemed to hate him. Not being one to lie, Kenji simply sat him down and told him directly. It took him a while to come to terms with it, especially when he was only 5 at the time. What child could handle knowing he had the reason so many people had died trapped in his stomach? Luckily for him, his family set him straight.

* * *

The first was Sakura of course.

_"Naru-kun?" A tentative voice sounded from outside his door._

_Naruto curled deeper into himself and clenched his eyes shut, ignoring everything else around him. **Go away. **His mind was a mess of tangled thoughts and he had no idea where to start unravelling. _

_The knocking on his door grew louder. _

_**Saku-chan, don't come in... **Hot tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. **Demon.**_

_**Monster. **A gasp of breath._

_**They were right after all... I am one.**_

_He shuddered and huddled further into himself. Naruto couldn't believe it. He was scared, scared because he wasn't sure if he was the Kyuubi or just Naruto. Moaning into his crossed arms, he rocked his little body and cursed the Yondaime for sealing it into him._

_"Uzumaki Naruto!" With a small yell, Sakura slammed the door open despite the lock. Marching into the dark room, she yelled with all the ire of a tigress, "You are going to get your butt from under those covers right now! We're having a talk!" _

_She stomped over to the lump underneath the dark blue blankets and ripped them off Naruto's form. He quickly ducked further into his arms, shielding himself from the light that burst from the open door. "Saku-chan! Stay away from me, I'm not who you think I am!"_

_"Baka!" Naruto jolted up at the volume of her voice. Timidly, he looked wounded, up into Sakura's gaze. Her bright emerald eyes alight with hurt and anger. _

_"I know, the Kyuubi right? Tou-san told me, but what makes you think you're powerful enough to be the Kyuubi, huh? Don't be so arrogant Naru-kun." She stately matter-of-factly. Sighing a little, her gaze softened as she sunk down onto his bed, a hand sliding onto his shoulder in comfort._

_He flinched away from the hand and was confused, **Why wasn't she running away from him in fear? Looking at him in disgust?**_

_Sakura did something else entirely. She leaned her forehead against his and held his shoulders firmly. "...Baka Naru-kun, no matter what or who you are, you'll always be Naru-kun to me." The words so softly spoken, so tender that his heart fluttered in response._

_He closed his eyes again, no longer able to look at the familial love in her eyes. He brokenly whispered, "But, I'm the demon. I can't be just Naruto... that's why people hate me. I killed their precious people."_

_Shaking her head, rubbing her forehead against his as she denied it, "No. I'm the smart one remember? If you were the demon, you wouldn't be the brother I love. If you were the demon, you wouldn't make Kaa-san smile in the mornings when you help her make breakfast. If you were a demon, Tou-san would never laugh and look at you like the son he's never had._

_"If you were a demon, you wouldn't be able to love us too._

_"..Trust me." She pulled him into her small arms and hugged him tightly, with all the love her heart could hold. _

_His hands trembled and froze mid-air, overcome by the emotions roiling inside. Naruto bit his lip, trying to hold in his sobs as he threw his arms around her, clutching the fabric of her shirt like a lifeline. His knuckles were white with tension and he shook against her, so wrought with the love he felt in return._

_Gasping and between the sobs that shook his body, he nodded fiercely and murmured, "I do."_

* * *

The next was Akemi.

_It was a few days after his moment with Sakura that day, and while he now didn't feel like he was the demon incarnated, he still wasn't convinced her parents didn't think he was one. _

_Sakura was inside her room, reading a scroll on chakra in preparation for the start of the academy. So, finding himself with nothing to do as he didn't want to read, he ventured into the kitchen for the first time in a week since he was told of the Kyuubi. Inside, Naruto saw the Haruno matriarch humming in the kitchen, bustling like a true housewife. _

_As if noticing his presence, Akemi turned around and smiled at him, eyes crinkling. "Naru-chan, are you here to help too?" Akemi could see the lingering sadness permeating Naruto, but she knew her daughter well. Sakura was the one who could get through Naruto in her own special way, so she had faith he was going to be fine._

_Unsure and a little insecure, Naruto nodded shyly and scrambled onto the stool near the counter awaiting his instructions. In his heart, he desperately wanted to know if Akemi loved him because that was the only way he could feel like he belonged here-that he wasn't just the Kyuubi boy, but the son she adopted._

_So, the two worked quietly together making onigiri for the family lunch. Akemi was humming as she worked, complimenting Naruto when he did a good job. Rolling the rice into balls, she set about putting the umeboshi in a few since Sakura liked them, stopping when she noticed Naruto's intense gaze. _

_Wiping her forehead, she quirked her lips upward and joked, "What, do I have something on my face, Naru-chan?"_

_He shook his head and continued staring, working up the courage to ask his important question. _

_Akemi waited for him to speak, finishing the onigiri as she did. Her eyes watching Naruto from the corner of her eyes. Just when she figured he wouldn't say anything, she was startled when he blurted out, _

_"Why did you adopt me?"_

_She couldn't hide the surprise on her face when he asked. Wiping her hands, she pushed aside the lunch in-progress and turned to face her youngest. "Naru-chan, what brought this on?" Asked Akemi softly. _

_Naruto fisted his hands and placed them in his lap, focusing his eyes on the collar of Akemi's blue shirt. "I... I am the Kyuubi.. and I-"_

_"Kyuubi container. You are not the Kyuubi yourself," the words were said firmly, as if rooted in truth._

_Catching himself carrying a small smile for her defense, he continued stronger, "I am someone the village hates and yet, you take me in anyway... even though, your neighbours no longer treat you well either." Naruto looked up into the same green of Sakura's eyes and waited for her response, fisting the cloth of his shorts._

_Akemi nodded in concession. It was true the people who once were amiable to the Haruno family now treated them poorly for their adopted son, spouting derogatory words about them but the family was powerful in the financial district, for their trading and such, the market people still deferred to them. _

_Despite it all, Akemi never regretted taking in Naruto. Her heart ached at his need to confirm his existence, that he had the right to belong with them and that he was wanted. She combed her hands through his hair and held his cheek softly. "Naru-chan, did you know that I have always wanted a son?" Swallowing, she continued, "I never could have kids easily... Sakura was a miracle from Kami-sama; but you, you were an unexpected blessing._

_"You taught us a lot you know. I used to see what the others saw, a demon," at this Naruto flinched but Akemi smoothed out the frown on his face with a light touch, "That was until Sakura-chan showed me that you were just a lost boy. I wanted to take you into my arms and chase away all the haunting sadness in your eyes. It just didn't sit right with me that a child had that look on his face."_

_"So.. you did it because you pitied me?" He sighed sadly. _

_"At first, yes. But as time went on Naru-chan, I couldn't help but fall in love with this boy whose eyes made me feel this strong protective instinct. I wanted to help you, to be the mother that you've never had._

_"Naru-chan, I love you. You're my son, no matter what you have in you or where you came from. I chose to be your mother." With that, she gave a loving kiss to his forehead before playfully bumping it with her own. _

_Naruto smiled until his face hurt from the strain, eyes crinkling in pure happiness. He rubbed at his forehead embarrassed, trying to hide the small tears gathering in his bright blue eyes. "Okaa-chan, I love you." He threw his arms around her, hugging her with all his might. _

_"Aa." She rubbed his back and held him for as long as he needed._

* * *

Haruno Kenji was a little less emotional. At that time, Naruto didn't really feel bad about having the Kyuubi anymore. He had the love of his sister and mother. The encounter with Kenji was short and sweet, not needing many words but the actions said it all.

_Naruto ran headlong into something as he turned the corner of the hallway, falling back dazed on his rump. Wincing in the shock, he rubbed his sore area before raising his head and seeing an amused Kenji looking down at him. Pouting, he grabbed his hand and was hefted up onto his feet again._

_"So squirt, where are you rushing off to so fast?" Kenji smirked, amused at the offended squawk from the nickname. _

_Naruto scowled, "I was looking for Saku-chan. She was reading before, but I made her play a game with me. She said I have to find her with these clues she left me, but I've looked everywhere." _

_Nodding sagely, Kenji rubbed his chin and teased, "Aa, so basically my lovely daughter has you running around on this goose chase while she sits in her room reading in quiet? I knew I raised her well." _

_Eyes widened, "What? Saku-chan!" **He was tricked?** **Ooh, Saku-chan is going to get it... **Naruto started to stomp off to the stairwell when he felt a hand on his head. Eyeballs nearly rolling to the back of his head, he connected the hand to the smirking face of Kenji. _

_"Glad you're fitting in well with the family, Naruto-kun." He ruffled the mop of yellow hair with a true grin, before he walked off to the kitchen._

_Patting his hair down with a pout, Naruto stared in the direction Kenji had left before shaking his head, smiling and ran up the stairs._

Now, the two six-year-olds were waiting bored for their teacher to walk in. It was already a few months into their first year in the ninja academy and they were enjoying what they were learning. Well, Sakura enjoyed it as the knowledge seeker she was, but Naruto was just bored out of his mind. They were both doing well of course, Naruto more so with Sakura's help in the written work.

The two of them kept together, not really connecting with anyone else in the class. Partially because they wanted to stay away from attention, and partially because the parents of the other children discouraged interaction with the Haruno siblings.

Sighing, as class began, Naruto looked out the window and watched the clouds slowly drift in the sky. He couldn't help but muse how his life had certainly changed. Sneaking a glance at his sister, now taking notes rapidly as the teacher spoke, he smiled at her and nodded to himself.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**AN: And there's the end of that chapter, whew. It is now exam season and hopefully I'll find some time in-between to write but don't expect the next chapter until nearer the end of April. Read and review guys, I love hearing your opinions.**

**Note in the next chapter, there will be a time-skip just to move things along but this is starting out a bit slow for the purpose of setting up the background. I hope it was convincing how Naruto would settle his identity crisis, obviously he's not completely fine with the Kyuubi yet (and yes, I know his name is Kurama but nobody else does yet) but he's accepting that he does have the Kyuubi, because his family accepts him. **


End file.
